


Opportunity

by beanarie



Category: Highlander: The Series, Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/pseuds/beanarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames (not his real name) is 167 years old and he sees no reason not to do exactly as he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the bafflingly deleted inceptionland community.

Usually he's very good at hiding what he is. But sometimes, like when Taishia quotes Churchill, he simply can't restrain himself.

"Churchill was a lunatic," Eames mutters. "A ruddy warmonger. He would have happily bathed in our blood."

"Really?" Taishia sits up in the lawn chair and ties her braids back with an elastic band. "My professor at Cornell told a different story. And before you say anything, she was a Brit herself."

"Yes, well." He takes a sip of his tea. "I met him once, you know. He had the handshake of an arsehole."

Rising from the other chair, Arthur makes this motion that's not _quite_ an eye-roll. "Churchill died in '65, Eames."

"So I've heard." And Eames smiles.

Eames (not his real name) is 167 years old and he sees no reason not to do exactly as he likes. It pleases him to be a criminal rather than a murderer. This is why he chooses not to carry a sword. Oh, The Game. Wearing an opponent down until he's on his knees and then chopping off his head. Well, that's just a lorry-load of not on, isn't it? Not sporting at all. Everything that leads up to the moment, yes, fine. Wonderful. He knows how to swing a blade. Like anyone else, he's had teachers. He's never, however, reconciled the brutality of those final seconds as necessary for his continued existence. Bullets and bribes do that for him just fine, and not once has he had to clean spinal fluid off of his _gun_.

For Wong Jingwei, though, he could be willing to make an exception. Could be. He's spending these seconds mulling over his options while the dozens of mortals milling about the bar prevent Wong from doing anything outwardly psychotic. The loudest of his thoughts concerns the likelihood of getting his hands on a machete in the next ten minutes. That says something about what his decision is probably going to be.

His first fight in four decades. It would’ve been nice if Arthur hadn't chosen this very moment to walk through the door.

Since shortly after the start of their acquaintance, Eames has considered the idea of... well, of Arthur. Eames has taken male lovers before and he does enjoy men quite a lot. This one in particular is sharp, not nearly as humorless as he initially appears, and bloody attractive. But he's also quite young. Maybe in five years?

Of course, by then Eames will be dyeing careful threads of grey into his temples. And that's only if he hasn't gotten himself killed in front of someone inconvenient.

On second thought, he should do something to scratch this itch before life makes it too late. Just not tonight.

Not this _minute_ , anyway. Later this evening is still a distinct possibility. The question is, how does he leave with Wong without drawing the wrong kind of attention?

Eames smiles as Wong approaches. "Xiao, you absolute bastard. I had no idea you were in the country." And, grasping the back of Wong's neck, he presses their mouths together.

Wong invites his tongue to the party.

 _Indeed_. "For that," Eames whispers, "You'll lose a limb before you die. I'll let you choose which one."

Wong's eyes are glowing.

Arthur's expression as they go is mostly inscrutable, but if he had to put his finger on it, Eames would call it slightly disappointed.

Perfect.

Somewhat. Later this evening is probably off the table, which is really too bad. He'll be randy as hell after this. Fighting always does that to him.


End file.
